<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr Ollivander by Kiyamei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977618">Mr Ollivander</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyamei/pseuds/Kiyamei'>Kiyamei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rigel Black Series - murkybluematter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles, Rigel Black Chronicles Masquerade 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyamei/pseuds/Kiyamei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Ollivander never forgot a wand. This ultimately lead to never forgetting the reason a wand was bought which lead to him never forgetting which person bought the wand. He was used to never asking (much) and taking most things at face value.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rigel Black Chronicles Masquerade 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mr Ollivander</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mr Ollivander never forgot a wand. This ultimately lead to never forgetting the reason a wand was bought which lead to him never forgetting which person bought the wand. He was used to never asking (much) and taking most things at face value. </p><p>You coudn't research and sell wands if you didn't.</p><p>If Aspen wood wands meant the person would be an accomplished duellist than obviously, a person who owned an Aspen Wood wand would be an accomplished duellist. It was that simple. Just like how, as a general rule, Dragon Heartstring produced the most power out of all known wand cores.</p><p>Of course, wandlore had no rules so it may very well be Aspen woods symbolising explosive tempers and Dragon Heartstring produced rainbows randomly.</p><p>Holly wood wands meant that the person who bought it either had an explosive temper or the person who bought it was in for a long journey full of challenges and danger. He didn't pity Miss Potter as she bought the wand, which, curiously enough, was the brother wand of one of the world's most dangerous politicians.</p><p>Of course, he wasn't actually meant to know Miss Potter was Miss Potter as she was currently masquerading as her cousin, Arcturus 'Archie' Black, a curious young lad who bought a wand of Elm wood and Unicorn hair, Elm often meant that the owner could cast elegant charms and spells. He had overheard Mister Black had wanted to be a healer so that had halved the possible wands that Mister Black's magic called out to.</p><p>He also remebered being slightly irritated the moment he had laid eyes on Miss Potter and realised she had her magic suppressed. Really irritating, how was he supposed to choose a wand for apathetic individuals rigging the wand matching system if she had suppressed her magic?</p><p>Enough of the joys and wonders of selling wands though.</p><p>Mr Ollivander- while having the reputation as a creepy old man who was a masochist as he purposely gave children wands that was not a perfect fit to blow up his shop so he would have to spend money to rebuild it again- was not as behind the times as most people often liked to assume.</p><p>He knew that Blood identity theft was a thing and that anyone involved would suffer the consequences, either a hefty fine which he couldn't pay or Azkaban and Dementor's Kiss. </p><p>He knew this, obviously and didn't want to suffer any of the consequences.</p><p>But decided to help out Miss Potter anyways. Destroying his reputation of having Eidetic memory in the process like a pro. Of course, when he saw the incredulous and disbelieving expression on Mister Snape's face he knew that his lie wasn't believed in for a second but it was the thought that counted.</p><p>"What seems to be the problem, Miss…ter, ah, Mister, forgive me, child, but I cannot recall…"</p><p>Staring at young Miss Potter who was dressed like a boy, he had a small guess of who she was masquerading as but as people said, 'Better to be safe than to be sorry.' Or some other variation like that. He didn't know and he didn't care.</p><p>"It's Black," Miss Potter began, eyes shining with unspoken gratitude. "Rigel Black, remember? I came in with my cousin, Harry Potter? Harry got an elm wand, with unicorn hair as well."</p><p>It was at this point Mr Snape began his clearly disbelieving and incredulous look that said he knew Mr Ollivander was lying but he didn't have any proof and he asn't about to call him out on it, no matter how suspicious that was. Mr Ollivander ignored it.</p><p>"Ah, yes," He said, smiling that smile he always did when he wanted to make people be under the impression that he was all knowing and mysterious and has probably seen all the secrets of the universe. "I know why I don't recall you- I didn't really consider your wand sold, after all. Knew you'd be back, Mr Black, and here you are."</p><p>Complete lie, of course, but nobody needed to know that. It wasn't anybodies business, after all.</p><p>And later, when the Miss Potter masquerading as Mister Black and Mister Snape left his shop, if the younger one with a trust compulsion charm mysteriously applied on her by an equally mysterious person to make sure she wouldn't obliviate him the moment she could, well, that wasn't anybody's business either. </p><p>___</p><p>The second time he encountered Miss Potter as she was masquerading as her cousin was in the wand weighing ceremony at the Triwizard Tournament. He wasn't surprised to note that she was one of the competitors, in fact, he would have been surprised if she wasn't.</p><p>"Holly is a loyal wand, once its allegiance is won. It will serve you well." He stated, stroking the wand like an old friend, which it was. He had very few friends and most of them were wands.</p><p>"And the core? The length? My readers want every detail." Ms Skeeter butted in, giving Mr Ollivander a predatory smile. Her quill floated around, equally as menancing.</p><p>So with a perfectly black expression that no doubt made everyone worry, he said, "Phoenix feather, eleven inches." And determinatedly did not look at Mister Dumbledore and Mister Riddle's expressions and reactions.</p><p>Mr Ollivander was a hoarder, of knowledge, dust or wands, he was a hoarder. So if he checked again to make sure he wouldn't get obliviated, he wouldn't have felt guilty.</p><p>___</p><p>When Mr Riddle dropped by to ask subtly about wands and their allegiances, he gave an honest answer.</p><p>"The ways of wand-lore will never be truly figured out, one may never know the answer."</p><p>He had no doubt that this question was because of Miss Potter and Mister Black. He had overheard a story about them when a couple had bought in their child in for a new wand as their child had accidentally broken their old one, one of Cedar wood and Uniconr hair that emitted rainbow sparks whe the child had touched it. The couple was holding and talking about the Daily Prophet.</p><p>The cousins had apparently healed someone and there had been a slight commotion about wands. If he had to make a guess, he would have said that they had used their own wands and had been forced to play it off as a normal thing.</p><p>Thinking back, he did recall an instance where a wand had chosen a pair of twins, as different as can be in personality, likes, dislikes, features ectetera. So he said so.</p><p>Mr Riddle seemed satisfied. Or it could have been a mask.</p><p>People wore masks and lied often, he knew that all too well.</p><p>___</p><p>Mr Ollivander never forgot a wand. This ultimately lead to never forgetting the reason a wand was bought which lead to him never forgetting which person bought the wand. He was used to never asking (much) and taking most things at face value.</p><p>Mr Ollivander wasn't bad, nor was he good and he wasn't about to report a criminal, so when the ministry started offering outlandish and expensive rewards for information on Miss Potter and Mr Black, he just smiled and sold another wand to another child.</p><p>And so life went on, the Wizarding world was in an uproar and a creepy old man with Eidetic memory continued on with his life, selling wands and hoarding dust and knowledge.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>